<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses For My Stitches by theozmachronicles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725618">Kisses For My Stitches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theozmachronicles/pseuds/theozmachronicles'>theozmachronicles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theozmachronicles/pseuds/theozmachronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth helps Rick patch up after a rough night on patrol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses For My Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick came stumbling into the pit stop looking battered and bruised. Beth quickly rushed over to his side and began trying to take his mask off. </p><p>“You bug worse than Pat sometimes.” Rick said with the slightest chuckle.</p><p>“Rick, you know I worry. After all, it is my job to make sure you don’t kill yourself on the field.” she added a wink at the last comment. </p><p>They made their way over to the bench Pat kept for medical purposes. Rick roughly sat down while Beth gracefully sat beside him.</p><p>“Okay, lets see how bad you’re hurt.” she gently pulled his hood and mask down to reveal a decently sized cut on his neck. </p><p>Beth gently touched it, causing Rick to wince. </p><p>“Sorry,” she said, “this is going to need stitches.” </p><p>Rick began taking the top layer of his suit off causing Beth to turn ten shades of red. More smaller cuts were revealed, none of them very deep. </p><p>“Cindy got you good huh?” Beth said in a low voice. Rick responded with a nod.</p><p>“Patch me up?” he asked. </p><p>“Always.”</p><p>She stood up and walked over to the counter where the medical supplies were held. As she opened the drawer, she took a deep breath. Beth had started catching feelings for Rick ever since they defeated the ISA in October.</p><p>Beth took the alcohol, cotton swabs, bandage, and needle kit and headed back over to the bench. Rick raised his eyebrows as she made her way back over.</p><p>“Um, I’m positive that’s going to hurt.” he said with a nervous laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably yeah. But it’ll teach you to be more careful. Especially when your hour’s up.” </p><p>He shook his head with a smile and looked back up at her. They locked eyes for a few too many seconds and quickly broke eye contact.</p><p>“So do you want me to start with the smaller cuts or the larger one?” she said gesturing to his neck.</p><p>“We’ll work out way up to this,” he pointed at his neck, “just don’t torture me too much.”</p><p>“I would never, Hourman.” she giggled.</p><p>Rick scoffed and said, “I see you're picking up some of Chuck’s dry humor.”</p><p>“For the record, Chuck is quite funny,” she interjected, “now scoot over.”</p><p>He obliged, and left just enough room for her to be closer than normal. She sat down and wet a cotton ball with alcohol. She hesitated before lightly dabbing the first wound.</p><p>Rick winced and clenched a fist. Beth laid a comforting hand over his fist and looked up at him. He looked down at her tenderly and barely leaned in.</p><p>“Okay, now time for the bandage.” she said breaking the tender moment. Beth lightly placed the white, smooth bandage over his arm and pressed a gentle kiss onto it. </p><p>He shuddered and looked at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, was that okay?” she asked immediately regretting her prior action.</p><p>“Yeah it was perfect.” </p><p>She gazed up at him and repeated the process for the other cuts on his shoulders.</p><p>Beth glanced questioningly at the cut on his neck and said, “Maybe I should leave this to Pat.”</p><p>“No you don’t have to,” Rick quickly interjected, “you’re much better at this than he is.”</p><p>“Can I be completely honest with you?” she asked.</p><p>“Um, yeah?”</p><p>“I’ve never had to give someone stitches.”</p><p>He let out a small laugh and responded, “I trust you Beth. I know you can figure it out. You’re Dr friggin’ Midnite after all!”</p><p>“Thanks for the inspirational speech.” she said sarcastically.</p><p>“Beth Chapel? Using sarcasm? I must be hallucinating.”</p><p>“You’re trying to get me off track Richard.”</p><p>He gave her that typical sly smile he always did. </p><p>“Hey Chuck? How do I give someone stitches?”</p><p>As Chuck read the instructions to her, Beth followed them perfectly. Rick winced and let out sharp breaths every once in a while. When she had finished, she disinfected the wound again and gently placed a bandage over it.</p><p>She gently leaned over to his neck and kissed it lightly. Rick shuddered and let out a sigh.</p><p>Beth looked back up at him and smiled softly. Rick leaned in and hovered barely against her lips saying, “Is this okay?”</p><p>She nodded and kissed him first. He kissed back with no hesitation turning his head to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Beth pulled away first and said, “You should go home and get some rest.”</p><p>She stood up and grabbed her bag and Chuck and headed out. Beth turned around before she left and said, “You’re very good and that by the way.”</p><p>Rick looked up at her, smiled, and said, “Goodnight Beth.”</p><p>“Goodnight Rick.”</p><p>“I love you.” he mumbled just loud enough for himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here, have some injured Rick I'm feeling generous!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>